1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blind rivet connectors and in particular, but not exclusively, to blind internally threaded rivets otherwise known as rivet nuts or "rivnuts".
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There are many situations where it is required to provide a panel or the like with a captive nut so the panel can be assembled in place relative to the surrounding structure using a threaded connector such as a bolt or screw. However a problem arises where access is available to one side only of the component and where the other side is not accessible or should not be perforated by an access hole. This is the case, for example where a component has been made by a super-plastic forming process which results in the component being made up of a series of closed cells.
Thus it is already known to make a hole in the sheet on one side of the panel and to insert therein a rivnut which is subsequently compressed using a mandrel so that it crimps intimately around the periphery of the hole thus preventing its withdrawal therefrom. However a problem arises in such arrangements because they do not allow axial or radial float and thus location and alignment of such panels during assembly is problematic. Therefore a need exists for an arrangement which allows a limited amount of radial and/or axial float to overcome the problems mentioned above, without requiring additional intrusion and machining.